Space Engineers Wiki:Styling Guide
Space Engineers Wikia Styling Guidelines are to help keep consistency in style throughout the site as well give rules on the use of pages. They are in combination with The Community Guidelines (CGL) and Wikia Terms of Use (ToS). In the case that a Space Engineers Wikia Styling Guideline violates a CGL or ToS, the guideline is to be ignored. Contributors should not be intimidated by the guidelines. They are here to help the more serious contributors and help quell disputes. Making a mistake or two is fine and will not result in a ban or other punishment. Users should Assume Good Faith and politely fix or report the issue. Chances are that any mistake will be fixed by the next person to see the page with no grief. All Pages The Following guidelines will generally apply to all pages in the "Article" namespace, regardless of page type or subject. Some exceptions are made for top level pages and the Main Pages. Attribution As with all information every where, and always, contributors should Attribute sources and know that anything posted here is automatically released under the CC-BY-SA Licence. Language Preferences American English or British English preferred. Professional Writing *Third person: Articles should never use "you" or otherwise talk to the reader specific, nor use "I," "we," "us," or otherwise have the writer refer to self. "One" as a pronoun should also be avoided as it is often a replacement of "you" (and it is tacky). *Gender Specific: Avoid "him/his/he, her/hers/she" and other gender specific references. In the case that it is best to use them, use "he or she" "him or her," or "his or her(s)." A good substitute can be "the player" *Contractions O.K.: Contractions are acceptable, but writing out the words looks better. *Culture references: , , and other references should be avoided. Many people of other cultures will use this site to find information on Space Engineers. Using the aforementioned methods may make understanding more difficult for them and potentially mislead and even offend. Page Creation *This Wikia will be using a standard to include the headings References and See also on all article pages. Please include these headings, even if they are temporarily published empty. **'References' shall include any sources referred to in the article, cited in the appropropriate place. Any quotes shall be wrapped in speech marks (""). **'See also' shall include any sources not specifically used in the article, but are related to the article and so may be of further use to the player. *Singular vs plural ''- singular preferred where possible. *Proper Capitalization: All words are Capitalized, except articles (a, an, the) *Intentional use of redirect pages ''- ''Redirect pages are fine where appropriate to do so. However, these may be removed at administrator's discretion.'' *Category page use ''- category pages may include information where appropriate, such as Category:Blocks. If you discover a page that is outdated, please add it to the Category:Updateme. Linking *To link to another article inside League of Space Engineers Wikia, place double square brackets about the word to be linked ( ). **'Example: Space Engineer will produce Space Engineer *Link no more than necessary. *Do not link terms linked in info boxes... they are already linked. *Link terms that may be used in specific ways in-game, especially if they have another meaning out of the game. *To link an article to an external site place single square brackets about the "URL" and space, then the text to be displayed to be linked ([ ]). External links will show up as blue with a box and arrow. **'Example: 'google will produce google *Linking an article to Wikipedia: Use and put the link inside, *Linking an article to other Wikia sites: . *If an article does not exist by the given name, or if a URL is invalid, the link will show up as dark red, like this. Headers *Use proper capitalization. *Avoid other styling like bolding, underlining, and italicizing in headers. *Make all Headers unique, regardless of level (this is for linking sake, e.g. Page Name#Header). *Avoid punctuations and special characters (again, this is for linking sake). *Headings should not normally contain links, especially where only part of a heading is linked. *Headings should not explicitly refer to the subject of the article, or to higher-level headings, unless doing so is shorter or clearer. * Headings should be descriptive and in a consistent order. * Headings should be nested sequentially: ** the automatically generated top-level heading of a page is H1, which gives the article title; ** primary headings are then H2 , H3 , H4 , and so on until the lowest-level heading =H6 =. ** headings should be nested sequentially, neither using random heading levels (e.g. selected for emphasis, which is not the purpose of headings), nor skipping parts of the sequence. Table Styles *Small Tables (generally less than 20 cells) **Float the table if it is narrow (one, two, or three narrow columns) *Large Tables (generally more than 20 cells) **Avoid floating a large table as it may end up placing text in a vary narrow area beside the table. Note: Avoid tables that require a huge amount of space. If they are best for a set of information, use the collapsing tables class and default to the collapsed position. This will help keep articles shorter and help readers find information below the table they might otherwise miss. Visual Media *Caption rules *Image Format: png preferred but jpg fine. *Use gifs only where they add more information than a screenshot would. Otherwise, avoid them. *Use videos as above, unless the video is a Keen official video. *Qty of media on a page (use of galleries) ''- (try to keep the number low ish to keep page load time down)'' *'''Give credit to media creators / owners. This also includes workshop items. Avoid plagiarism at all times. If you are known to be plagiarizing, there will be consequences. Player Suggestions *Player suggestions, tips, recommendations, strategies and methods on pages are generally discouraged. This site is for information about the game proper, not how to play the game. *This Wikia has been designed with game information and mechanics in mind. However, if you feel that a guide or gameplay tip would be useful, please either: **Link to the guide externally - for example, a guide to building an airlock on the Air Vent page. Remember to credit the author. **Use the template and place this information inside the spoiler tag. *Sources may include, but are not limited to: The Space Engineers subreddit , Space Engineers Steam guides , Twitch clips or streams or Youtube videos[. Categorization Rules *All Pages: Every page should be in a category. If a contributor does not know what category a page should go, it should remain uncategorized so that an admin can use the "uncategorized pages" tool to find it and place it in the appropriate category. *Lowest Relevant level only: do not place a page into all the categories in a nest. Only the lowest category that is appropriate is needed. *Max number of categories for a page (?): Do not place a page into lots of categories. If a page will fit into more than 3 categories, then it may need to be worked. *Creating a new category: In general, contributors should avoid making new categories. If a new category is appropriate, then the category page should be filled in with content. Categories should have more than 5 pages in them to be justified. *For more help with categories, see [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Category Help:Category Page Type Specific The Following are guide lines to the layout and styling of various page types. They (mostly) include the templates needed. Weapon Page Styles Pages about weapons Block Page Styles Pages about Blocks Category:Site maintenance Tool Page Styles Pages about tools Resource Page Styles Pages about Resources Mechanic Page Styles Pages about Game Mechanics (e.g. armor, damage, movement, etc.) "Method" Page Styles Player concepts widely regarded as standard methods of doing things in the game, like the "meta team cop" of league of legends Templates Templates are preformatted blocks of text and/or code that are used repeatedly or have small amounts of content that change often. They are generally placed at the top of a page, though that is not always the case. Common, General Wikia Templates * - Clears a full line between the lowest pixel of content above the tag, and the highest pixel below the tag. Commonly used just before a new header while an image or floating table (i.g. table of contents) is placed in the previous. * - This indicates that an article is to short to justify its own page. It either needs to be expanded or placed as part of another article. * - See Below. * - This is used to refer back to a page that explains a topic in more depth. Generally used in top level pages that give an over view of many game mechanics or content. Special Templates, Mostly Unique to this Site * - Clean Up template is used to indicate that the article does not follow the styling guidelines and needs reworking. * - If an article is still under construction, placing the tag on it will indicate that it is a Work In Progress and should not be deleted or taken as complete. This should only be used if there is a large amount of work to be done and will be worked on in the near future. Deletion Reasons for deletion include, but are not limited to: * Copyright violations and other material violating the non-free content criteria. * Vandalism, including inflammatory redirects, pages that exist only to disparage their subject, patent nonsense, or gibberish * Advertising or other spam without relevant content (but not an article about an advertising-related subject). * Articles for which thorough attempts to find reliable sources to verify them have failed. * Redundant or otherwise useless templates. * Categories representing over-categorization. * Files that are unused, obsolete, or violate the Non-free policy. * Any other use of the article, template, project, or user namespace that is contrary to the established separate policy for that namespace. * Any other content not suitable for an encyclopedia. subject to the condition that improvement or deletion of an offending section, if practical, is preferable to deletion of an entire page. Since only Admins are able to delete the pages, regular users may mark the page for deleting by using the template. Power User Privileges Admins, Staff, and some other contributors maintain the privilege to change or diverge from the styling guide lines at any time. Lilbigmouth (talk) 12:25, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Category:Site maintenance